Eurovision Song Contest
Eurovision Grand Prix 1956 - Switzerland 1957 - Germany 1958 - Netherlands 1959 - France 1960 - United Kingdom 1961 - France 1962 - Luxembourg 1963 - United Kingdom 1964 - Denmark 1965 - Italy 1966 - Luxembourg 1967 - Austria Eurovision Song Contest 1968 - United Kingdom 1969 - Spain In 1969, France, the Netherlands, Spain, and the United Kingdom were all tied for first place. 1970 - Netherlands 1971 - Ireland 1972 - United Kingdom 1973 - Luxembourg 1974 - United Kingdom Sweden won with ABBA's song, "Waterloo". 1975 - Sweden 1976 - Netherlands 1977 - United Kingdom 1978 - France 1979 - Israel 1980 - Netherlands 1980 was the first and last time that Morocco participated. 1981 - Ireland 1982 - United Kingdom 1983 - Germany 1984 - Luxembourg 1985 - Sweden 1986 - Norway 1987 - Belgium 1988 - Ireland 1989 - Switzerland 1990 - Yugoslavia 1991 - Italy 1992 - Sweden 1993 - Ireland 1994 - Ireland 1995 - Ireland 1996 - Norway 1997 - Ireland 1998 - United Kingdom 1999 - Israel 2000 - Sweden 2001 - Denmark The Contest was Held in the Capital city Copenhagen. 2002 - Estonia The slogan/theme for this year was "A Modern Fairytale". The contest was Held in Estonias Capital city Tallinn. 2003 - Latvia The slogan/theme for this year was "Magical Rendez-vous". 2004 - Turkey In 2004, a generic Eurovision 'Heart' logo was created, with the host country's flag appearing in the centre. The slogan/theme for this year was "Under the Same Sky". 2005 - Ukraine The slogan/theme for this year was "Awakening". 2006 - Greece The slogan/theme for this year was "Feel The Rhythm". 2007 - Finland The slogan/theme for this year was "True Fantasy". 2008 - Serbia The slogan/theme for this year was "Confluence of Sound". 2009 - Russia 2010 - Norway The slogan/theme for this year was "Share the Moment". 2011 - Germany The "theme art" for the Eurovision Song Contest 2011 was unveiled on 13 January 2011. The slogan was "Feel Your Heart Beat!". The visual identity was created by the London agency Turquoise. 2012 - Azerbaijan The slogan/theme for this year was "Light Your Fire!". The contest was held in the Azerbaijani capital, Baku. 2013 - Sweden The butterfly logo is inspired on the cultural diversity among countries. The slogan/theme for this year was "We Are One". The contest was held in Malmö, Sweden. 2014 - Denmark The Eurovision Song Contest 2014, is held on the Danish capital, Copenhagen. The logo comprises an irregular hexagon-shaped gemstone in tones of blue and violet, featuring the generic 'Eurovision Song Contest' logo with Danish flag, as well as the slogan and social network hastag '#JoinUs'. 2015 - Austria Generic logo 2004-2015 2015-present Icon 2004-2015 2015-present Category:Television programs Category:Television programmes of Germany Category:Norway Category:Russia Category:Serbia Category:Finland Category:Greece Category:Ukraine Category:Turkey Category:Latvia Category:Estonia Category:Denmark Category:Sweden Category:Israel Category:Ireland Category:Italy Category:Croatia Category:Switzerland Category:Belgium Category:Luxemburg Category:Television programs of France Category:Television programs in Spain Category:Netherlands Category:Austria Category:Azerbaijan Category:Television programs of Italy Category:Television programs in Portugal Category:France Category:Spain Category:Television programs in Europe Category:Birmingham Category:Rome, Italy Category:Yugoslavia